Cyrax
Cyrax é um personagem. [[Imagem:200px-Mkda_cyrax.png‎|thumb|right|200px|Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] Sobre Cyrax Tendo sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax foi o segundo dos três ninjas cyborgs. Tendo como base o modelo LK-4D4, ele foi designado para caçar Sub-Zero pelo clã Lin Kuei. Ele foi um dos personagens favoritos em MK3. Dos três ninjas cyborgs, ele foi o segundo a recuperar sua humanidade. História thumb|left|Novo design de Cyrax em [[Mortal Kombat 9]]Em Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax era um ninja pertencente ao clan Lin Kuei, uma organização que empregava artes marciais convencionais, tecnologia e magia para eliminar os seus oponentes. Cyrax junto com Sektor e Smoke foram programados para eliminar Sub-Zero, que tinha deixado o clã por não concordar com a conversão de todos os membros do clã em cyborgs. [[Ficheiro:Cy.jpg|thumb|Cyrax em Defenders of the realm]]Durante a invasão de Shao Kahn em Earthrealm, Sub-Zero derrotou Cyrax e o reprogramou com ordens para destruir Shao Kahn. Mas com a derrota de Shao Kahn pelas mãos de outros guerreiros, Cyrax ficou esperando novas ordens, ordens que não vieram. Então por conta de uma pane em seu sistema, ele parou de funcionar no meio de um deserto. thumb|right|Alternate costume de Cyrax em [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance|''Deadly Alliance'']] Nos acontecimentos do Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax foi encontrado por membros de seu clã que o consertaram. Cyrax, depois de recuperado foi mandado para a batalha, sendo vigiado por Sektor. Após a derrota de Shinnok, Cyrax começa a ter flashbacks. Sonya Blade e Jax encontraram Cyrax e o levaram até o quartel-general da Outworld Investigation Agency, e restauraram sua humanidade. Grato pela ajuda, Cyrax se tornou membro da OutWorld Investigation Agency. Alguns anos depois, durante os eventos do Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Cyrax ficou preso em Outworld, pois o computador que ficava em seu braço e o permitia a voltar para a Terra, foi destruído em uma luta com Reptile. Cyrax conseguiu derrotar Reptile mas caiu em uma emboscada feita por Moloch e Drahmin. Depois de derrotar os dois demônios encontrou a vampira Nitara, que prometeu ajudá-lo a voltar pra casa se ele conseguisse pegar um artefato perdido. Eles se infiltraram na câmara em que ficava o ovo de Dragon King. Lá ele mergulhou em um lago de lava e encontrou o objeto que Nitara esperava; um globo que tinha o poder se separar seu reino (Vampire Realm) de Outworld. Então Nitara, cumprindo sua promessa, abriu um portal usando seu colar místico, enviando Cyrax de volta para Earthrealm. Em seu final em Armageddon, após derrotar Blaze os circuitos de Cyrax se modificaram e ele se tornou humano novamente. Ele se aliou com Sub-Zero para derrotar os cyborgs Smoke e Sektor em uma épica batalha de homem contra maquina. Eles derrotaram seus antigos rivais e os reprogramaram para servir o novo Lin Kuei, e depois, foram transformados em humanos. Caracteristícas de Combate left| Fatalities *'Self-destruction' - Cyrax programa a sua auto-destruição no computador que fica em seu braço e após dar pane em seu sistema, ele explode junto com o oponente.(MK3)(UMK3)(MKT) *'Helichopper' - Sua cabeça começa a girar e as suas tranças acabaram viram hélices iguais a de um helicoptero, ele sai voando e retorna de ponta cabeça para cortar todo o oponente.(MK3)(UMK3)(MKT) *'Internal Grinder' - Uma máquina carregadora sai do corpo de Cyrax, ela pega o oponente pela cabeça e bate várias vezes e depois ela faz que o oponente entre no corpo de Cyrax, ele começa a tremer e no final com seu dispositivo robótico, cospe pra fora o que sobrou do oponente. (MKDA) *'The world is ended' - Cyrax joga várias bombas pelo chão. Após isso, uma outra cena mostra a Terra explodindo. Em MK3,esse fatality pertence a Smoke.(MKG) thumb|right|300px|Cyrax versus [[Kitana em Mortal Kombat 9]] Outras finalizações *'Animality' - Cyrax vira um tubarão e come o oponente. *'Friendship' - Cyrax começa a dançar charleston. Curiosidades *Em MKD,o Hara-Kiri de Smoke é igual ao Fatality que Cyrax se auto-destrói. *Durante o desenvolvimento do Mortal Kombat 3, Sektor e Cyrax não tinham nomes, então os produtores os apelidaram de Ketchup e Mostarda, respectivamente. *No final do jogo Mortal Kombat Gold, foi revelado que Cyrax era negro. *O design dos ninjas-cibernéticos foi baseado no alienígena do filme Predator. *O "Fatality" em que Cyrax se auto-destrói também foi baseado no filme Predator. *Cyrax odeia Johnny Cage e seus filmes, principalmente Ninja Mime,porque Cyrax pagou Oito Dólares para ver o filme e não gostou depois. * No filme Mortal Kombat Annihilation Cyrax é mau e também e programado para destruir Sonya Blade e Jax. *Em Armageddon, no modo Kreate a Fighter, se alguém tentar colocar um estilo de luta chamado "Sambo", o mesmo não será permitido, pois "Sambo" é uma ofensa africana que significa "negro". Mesmo sendo um estilo de luta russo. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Human